


Lean on me when you're not strong

by Blackstarsabove



Series: Trick [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Nick, Troy is a puppy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Troy finally has someone who cares for him.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Trick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lean on me when you're not strong

In this new world, where the dead roamed the streets and fields, it often seemed like time stood still.  
Here, time was nothing more than a concept, unnecessary without clocks to help understand it, unnecessary without anyone waiting for you somewhere out there.  
But days still passed, turning into weeks before those weeks turned into months and eventually those months would turn into years, decades, centuries, even if no man would be alive to see it happen.

Nick had never been a punctual person, had always showed up late to pick Gloria up, had always been the last of his friends to arrive whenever they decided to do something together.   
It wasn't something that he had done on purpose, he just tended to loose track of time when doing something else even if it was nothing more than thinking or daydreaming.   
His sense of time didn't improve much when he started doing drugs, if anything it worsened given that he found himself zoning out more and more often. But the again he hadn't cared enough about anything other than his next high to bother. 

So really it wasn't much of a surprise that he had not noticed the months passing him by, fall sneaking up on him quietly until suddenly the green leaves had turned yellow and orange and red and brown, dancing in the cold wind as they piled up to cover the meadows and fields of Broke Jaw Ranch.

Now though, with colorful fallen leaves scattered all around him, he wondered how he could have missed it for so long even if the answer to that question was right in front of him, head resting on his lap and sleeping peacefully.

Ever since Luciana had left him, it seemed so long ago now that he thought about it, he had found himself gravitating towards Troy, the handsome sociopath with the pretty blue eyes that could hold so much emotion. It had taken a long time but now Nick finally had the means to see all if it, all the pain and sadness, all the joy and mischief. Now Nick finally had the key to the door behind which Troy kept his emotions locked away, the awfully comlicated map that could lead him to the treasure if he just searched long enough.

Just as he hadn't noticed fall creeping up on him, he also hadn't noticed Troy worming his way into Nick's heart with those small but genuine smiles, those little glances of the real Troy, caring and vulnerable, hurt too many times, until one day Nick had realized that he could not bear the thought of ever losing Troy.

And all of it had started after Jeremiah's death. Though maybe it had been before that, maybe it had already started when he had first locked eyes with Troy but back then he had not been able to see past the facade. 

Troy had stopped sleeping after his father's death, had taken night shift after night shift while simultaneously going on supply runs every other day. That had gone on for a while until Troy had inevitably started slacking, had grown more careless. Coop had stopped him one day after Troy had only narrowly avoided being bit by a walker he hadn't noticed when searching the spot before.   
Coop had pulled his leader and friend aside, trying to get the youngest Otto to see some sense, to get some sleep before he got them all killed.  
Of course Troy hadn't listened so eventually they had to put him on temporarily leave from the militia. Troy had been raging and eventually they had had no choice but to put him on house arrest, no one really knowing how to help him.   
But that hadn't helped either. In fact Troy had just grown more restless, sleeping even less and instead spending his nights scribbling into his journal until he had passed out for an hour or two as dark bags had made a permanent home underneath his brilliant blue eyes.

At first, Nick had told himself that he only cared because he was selfish, because he wanted his family safe and with Troy in this sleep deprived state that just wasn't possible but when he had found himself walking up the small dirt path that led to the Otto house with a container of Troy's favorite tea in his hand he had had the sneaking suspicion that maybe this was about more than just himself.  
But he had brushed it off, had decided that it was just guilt that made him do it because after all it had been Nick who had killed Troy's father.   
But when he had found himself returning every night just to make sure that Troy ate and drank and slept that suspicion had eventually been confirmed though really he should have figured it out the very first night when he had spent hours coming up with stories and melodies to lul Troy to sleep. 

A lot had happened since then, now Nick was living at the Otto house permanently and even though he still had to hold Troy most nights and talk or him to him for hours on end in order for the older to be able to fall asleep, he could now finally admit to himself that he did it because he loved him and not because of some ulterior motive.   
Troy was no longer this necessary evil that Nick just had to endure but rather he was what made his new life in this rotting world bearable, enjoyable even.

Nick smiled a bit at the thought, running his hand through Troy's blonde curls as he watched the even rise and fall of his chest, his eyes moving behind closed lids as he dreamed.   
When he looked up he could see his sister and Jake play with the children by the trailers. The two of them had moved into one of the smaller houses together recently, always helping where and whoever they could on the ranch. Nick was glad because he had never seen his sister looking so free and happy. She had always been burdened with taking care of Nick and then on top of that all their mother had always put her second. 

Ever since Madison had left the ranch, cast out by Nick himself, Alicia seemed happier, more at ease than he had ever seen her.  
It was true what she had said to him, Madison just couldn't love them, not the way they wanted her to, not the way she should and even though it still hurt sometimes, Nick knew that sending her on her way had been the right thing to do.   
The half healed wound on Troy's temple was proof of that. The wound that he had caused. Of course his mother hadn't taken the news of Nick moving into the Otto house well. She didn't want to risk losing Nick and so she clung to him desperately but he had still chosen Troy and Troy had paid the price for that. 

The older man stirred slightly, his forehead coming to rest on Nick's stomach as he searched for more contact, more warmth.   
The brunette knew him well enough by now to know that meant that he would wake soon and he smiled like an idiot when he thought of those blue eyes meeting his brown ones again.

Despite his injury, Troy hadn't been holding back recently, helping with the harvest as much as he could and taking nightshifts even though headaches still plagued him almost daily.   
He loved the ranch, Nick knew as much so rather than trying to stop him, he was there for him in any way he could just like he had been when Troy came to find him earlier after a long day, underneath the tree where they were sitting now. He had looked absulutely exhausted, sweat glistening on his forehead but he had smiled and promptly settled into his usual spot. He had even taken Nick's had and placed it on top of his head, glancing up at him hopefully. Of course Nick hadn't been able to deny him.   
Nick was right there beside him every day, holding out the painkillers to him whenever Troy's face would scrunch up in pain, reassuring him with soft kisses whenever Troy thought that he couldn't do something he was able to before his near death, stroking his hair and humming to him whenever Troy struggled to fall asleep.  
And Troy was right there beside him every day, holding Nick in his arms whenever he itched for something more, telling him he did well whenever Nick grew frustrated with some farm work, making him laugh whenever Nick felt down.

Nick never would have guessed that Troy, the broken boy with the pretty blue eyes, could be everything he needed in his life.

The wind around them picked up slightly, causing Nick to shiver despite his jacket, Troy's jacket, their jacket.

Troy stirred at that, a confused look on his scarred face before his eyes met Nick's, a small smile taking its place before he yawned, snuggling up against Nick again.   
Deep down, underneath the muscles and the asshole attitude, Troy reminded Nick of a puppy, a little clumsy and clueless but all the more adorable for it. He also knew that this side of his boyfriend was reserved only for him and that made it even more adorable.   
"It's gonna get dark soon", Nick mumbled, still placing the obligatory 'good morning' or rather 'glad you're awake' kiss on Troy's head.   
"Wanna go inside?", he asked when all he received in return was a sleepy hum, "I'll make hot chocolate and then we can watch a movie or something?"  
Troy nodded, sitting up slowly to avoid causing one of the dizzy spells, another side effect of Madison's parting gift. Nick pulled him into a hug gently, allowing Troy to rest his head on his shoulder for a while before he helped him get up, taking one of Troy's hands into his own.

Troy didn't need much help anymore, not really. But Nick enjoyed taking care of him and surprisingly enough Troy enjoyed being cared for, even though it had taken quite some time for him to realize that.

Nick's heart still ached for the older when he remembered how Troy had used to flinch away from his touch at first, when he had been tired and lonely, vulnerable and expecting a hit or some other form of pain whenever Nick had raised his hand.  
It had been scary to see brave, strong Troy reduced to the little boy scared of his parent's beatings, thinking himself unlovable and yet it had helped Nick understand, helped him learn to love Troy.

Troy wasn't a sociopath, not really. He had the tendencies, yes, but they were little more than a defense mechanism he had put up after years of pain and trauma.   
Now that Nick had had the opportunity to peek behind thus wall, to get a look at the scared, lonely boy behind he'd rather die than let any harm come to Troy, he'd rather die than having Troy spend his nights all alone, wishing to die.

But much rather he'd be the one at his side, protecting him from harm, drying his tears and tucking him into bed each night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna work on the title promise.  
> Also I'm just going to pretend that seasons actually exist in California becausei can.
> 
> Let me know what you think😊


End file.
